1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microphone connector, and particularly to a microphone connector capable of transmitting signal stably.
2. The Related Art
According to the current development of electrical technology, portable electrical devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and others, are capable of communicating with other electrical devices through electrical connectors configured therein. Because of downsizing issue and reducing weight, size of the portable electrical devices is getting smaller. Consequently, downsizing size issue is also a designing purpose of the electrical connectors.
A microphone connector is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 087218667. The microphone connector is arranged at a surface of a printed circuit board. The microphone connector includes a housing, a receiving room leaded to a top surface and a bottom surface of the housing, a cyclic projection arranged at the bottom surface of the housing and surrounded the receiving room. An E-shape electrical contact has two fixed portions and a connection portion between the fixed portions. A soldering portion is arranged at a free end of the fixed portion and perpendicular to the fixed portion for soldering to the printed circuit board. While the housing and the E-shape electrical contact are assembled, the fixed portions of the E-shape electrical contact respectively contact both sides of the housing and the connection portion of the E-shape electrical contact is received in the receiving room of the housing.
While the microphone connector engages with a microphone, connection portion of the E-shape electrical contact electrical couples to a terminal of the microphone to form single conductive point for transmitting signal therebetween. Therefore, the signal is transmitted between the microphone and the microphone connector only through the single conductive point between the terminal of the microphone and the connection portion of the microphone connector. However, if the single conductive point between the microphone and the microphone connector would not be set up, for example the connection portion departing from the microphone connector, the connection portion broken up and so on, the signal transmitting between the microphone and the microphone connector is incorrectly